Réconciliation
by ocean-warrior17
Summary: Gackt x Sasuga Couple sortit du JFan Tour. Ce n'est pas du fanservice, désolé... mais comme Gackt n'est de toute façon pas homo, on peu bien s'imaginer à la place de SasugaGackt, jrock, jpop, visual kei, JFan Tour


_Note de l'auteur : Un autre slash tiré de BlaSt Fusion, une jolie scène qui m'a drôlement amusé à l'écrire!_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Gackt, ni aucun autre J-Rocker. Mais Sasuga et BlaSt Fusion sont ma propriété!_

_La scène n'est pas autant hard que bien décrit, donc vous êtes avertis... mais ce n'est pas si pire quand même!_

* * *

**Réconciliation**

Sasuga venait de claquer la porte de la salle de répétition, complètement dépassée. Les filles de son groupe étaient improductives et leur pratique ne servait à rien. Elle avait du ''pogner les nerfs'' à trois reprises contre Banira et Satoo qui n'avait pas cessé de faire des allusions perverses. Le pire de tout cela, c'est que depuis qu'elle et Gackt avaient pris leur distance, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à aucun câlin qui outrepasse la simple amitié, de quoi la rendre folle. C'est que une fois qu'on connaissait les talents indéniables de Gackt au lit, il était quasiment impossible de ne pas y rêver, même complètement éveillée... Elle avait donc en aversion franche les confidences des ébats de la guitariste avec son Hizumi, qu'elle considérait de plus en plus comme un simple obsédé, et Miyavi qui avait depuis déjà longtemps fait ses preuves d'obsédé aigu sévère. Yuukai, qui avait maintenant une vague idée de ce que les filles pouvaient bien avancer, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Reita, les écoutait, rien pour encourager la chanteuse à les ignorer et continuer calmer la répétition.

- Je les déteste toute autant qu'elles sont, cracha Sasuga en pesant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Sa patience déjà étiré jusqu'au bout du rouleau, manqua d'exploser dans l'attente que l'un des trois ascenseurs ne daigne lui ouvrir ses portes. Malheureusement pour elle, celle qui accéda à cette demande pour le moins simple avait à son bord, nul autre que Gackt, appuyé nonchalamment sur la barre de métal de l'élévateur.

- On m'a maudit, c'est clair, pensa Sasuga, qui ignora royalement la présence du chanteur et se posta dos à lui et admira la porte de métal luisant.

Elle appuya sur le bouton du 5e étage et attendit avec une impatience renouvelée d'atteindre l'étage sélectionné pour se sauver de la tension palpable dans la cabine. À travers la porte, elle voyait très clairement Gackt qui l'observait avidement, en silence.

- Tu vas m'ignorer ainsi encore combien de temps? Finit par soupirer le chanteur.

- Le temps nécessaire pour que tu comprennes que tu es un pauvre con, marmonna la chanteuse.

Gackt sourit, elle pue le voir dans la porte. Cela l'offusqua grandement mais elle tint cela mort, espérant ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole une seconde fois.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas perspicace? Sous-entendit le chanteur, en se rapprochant subtilement de son homologue féminin.

Sasuga jeta un coup d'œil frénétique au étage. Plus qu'un seul et elle serait libérée de la torture en elle qui lui criait de sauter sur le chanteur pour lui arracher tous ses vêtements.

Une petite sonnette retentit enfin, et les portes s'ouvrirent. C'est dans un geste des plus soulagés que Sasuga voulut sortir de l'ascenseur. Mais une main puissante se referma sur son poignet et la tira vers l'arrière, alors qu'une autre main vint réprimer tout cri suspect. La chanteuse, les yeux grands ouverts, à moitié de panique et d'angoisse, se mit à se débattre violemment. Elle vit les portes se refermer devant elle et la poigne de Gackt se défaire de son bras. Gackt avança un bras pour peser sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur, bouton qui selon Sasuga, n'aurait pas du exister ce soir-là.

- À quoi tu joues? S'exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère plutôt improvisée.

- Je t'ai simplement pris en otage, fit Gackt en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Et tu oses le faire après ce que tu me fais vivre? Je te déteste sans bon sens Gackt-san, s'écria Sasuga en reculant.

- Bien sûr, je te crois sur parole, dit simplement le concerné, qui venait de réaliser exactement ce qu'il voulait, acculer Sasuga contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

Il contempla un moment la moue frustrée de sa copine et décida d'entreprendre une opération calmante, pour éviter de sortir de l'ascenseur les vêtements en lambeaux, quoi que le tout ne lui aurait sans doute pas déplut. Il s'approcha d'elle, si bien qu'elle pue sentir le souffle chaud de Gackt et son parfum qui lui plaisait tant...

- Je te déteste, laisse-moi tranquille, répéta Sasuga, mais cette fois avec beaucoup moins de conviction.

- Vraiment? Souffla Gackt avant de laisser une des ses mains courir le long du bras de la chanteuse.

Ce contact suffit à provoquer un effondrement des barrières de la femme qui réprima un soupir de soulagement. Car oui, ce contact était extrêmement soulageant et divinement bon, après tout ce temps à éviter tout contact charnel ou personnel avec son amoureux. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour empêcher la main de Gackt remonter ce même bras, jusqu'à l'épaule pour longer son cou et finir sur sa joue. Il releva délicatement la tête de Sasuga pour qu'elle le fixe dans ses yeux bruns, au naturel ce soir-là. De ses lèvres pulpeuses, il embrassa tendrement sa douce, évitant tout geste qui pourrait éveiller le sentiment de rancune de la chanteuse. Malgré sa délicatesse, Sasuga finit par le repousser violemment.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud, souffla-t-elle, essoufflée du baiser qui venait de lui soustraire son oxygène d'une manière remarquable.

- Alors tu ne me laisses pas de choix, sourit Gackt, en plaquant sans retenu la jeune femme contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire comme cela? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je compte te prouver qu'au fond, tu m'aimes bien, et je compte également te prouver que je suis effectivement un salaud et un idiot de première en profitant de cette ascenseur pour faire ce qui me ronge depuis déjà deux semaines, dit Gackt, le regard plein de convoitise interdite.

- Ce qui implique? Demanda à nouveau Sasuga, sachant trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais préférant entendre ses mots de sa bouche.

- Te faire l'amour avec une passion à la limite de la violence.

Sur ses mots, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les lèvres implorantes de Sasuga pour un baiser sauvage et plein de ressentiments, particulièrement du côté de la chanteuse. Il se pressa contre elle, pour qu'elle sente à quel point il avait envie de l'avoir à nouveau uniquement pour lui. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas sur ses bras et elles prirent comme mission de disposer du veston et de la camisole de la jeune femme qui tremblait de rage et de désir, contre son torse. Une fois les deux vêtements hors d'état de nuire, Gackt eut tout le plaisir de parcourir la peau douce et accueillante de sa charmante copine. Il effleurait le ventre, le haut de la poitrine et la poitrine, au travers du soutien-gorge blanc de la chanteuse.

Malgré elle, Sasuga agrippa la chemise noire de son amant et le maintint près d'elle, impossible de penser autrement qu'en fonction du feu qu'il avait déclenché dans le bas de son ventre. Gackt apprécia la marque d'affection silencieuse et doubla d'ardeur dans ses baisers. Il profita de la distraction pour détacher le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et d'entamer dans l'immédiat l'un des gestes qui lui avait le plus manquer. Il prit la poitrine de Sasuga à pleine main et passa un long moment à se délecter de la plénitude et la tiédeur de la peau à cet endroit. Sasuga fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser savoir des émotions de plus en plus étourdissantes qui la tenaillaient.

Les lèvres veloutées du chanteur parsemèrent le cou et les épaules de Sasuga de bécots ardents, qui semblèrent des marques au fer blanc tant Sasuga avait rêvé de ressentir une fois de plus ce contact prisé. Sa descente se poursuivit, s'arrêtant nécessairement sur les seins de la chanteuse, qui cette fois, ne pue retenir le soupir bruyant qui fut plus vite que sa volonté. Gackt sourit et donna quelques coups de langue sur la poitrine pleine de Sasuga.

- Tu sais... je ne peux m'empêcher de te détester énormément en ce moment, haleta Sasuga, dans un effort pour paraître insensible aux caresses expertes de Gackt.

- Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, dit Gackt, avant de gober le mamelon de Sasuga et d'y appliquer une succion qui fit évaporer les forces qui retenaient la chanteuse.

Gackt passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de tomber, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter ses bécots pour le moment. Le chanteur continua de cribler de baisers la poitrine de sa compagne, accompagnant ceux-ci de caresses furtives sur les fesses et le bas du dos de la femme.

Lorsqu'il en voulut un peu plus, glissa ses mains le long des hanches et des cuisses de la chanteuse, question de pouvoir remonter sous sa jupe et profiter sans retenue de la chaleur toute féminine de l'endroit. Il releva la tête, pour embrasser Sasuga qui ne semblait plus protester. L'idée était un peu difficile à concevoir, particulièrement lorsque Gackt introduisit sa main dans sa petite culotte. Elle hoqueta, résultat de la tentative infructueuse de cacher la sensation magnifique qui venait de l'assaillir. Il fit un excellent travail, pénétrant les défenses de Sasuga et se l'approprier une fois de plus.

Il savait qu'il avait été bête et incohérent, avec en tête son unique bien être et sa bonne conscience. Il avait voulu ignorer l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la belle chanteuse, qui avait ravie son cœur la seconde où il l'avait croisé. Ses cheveux prune, soyeux et brillants, ses yeux bleus et vifs, un sourire céleste, une voix angélique, des courbes parfaites, une peau satinée... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait volontairement mis de côté tous ces faits pour éviter une colère noire de ses fans. Sa culpabilité l'incita à reconquérir sa belle, qui avait abandonné l'idée de réprimer son plaisir et poussait de petit bruit étouffé par ses lèvres. Ses doigts parcoururent avec délicatesse le sexe de Sasuga, ils préparèrent avec la plus tendre des attentions la jeune femme pour ce qui suivrait inévitablement.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu que nous nous distancions ainsi, murmura Sasuga, contre les lèvres de Gackt.

Sa voix se faisait douloureuse. Gackt ne pouvait maintenant ignorer toute la peine qu'il lui avait fait.

- J'ai voulu préserver notre intégrité et mon fanclub... J'ai fait tout le contraire de ce que j'aurais du faire, pardonne-moi, s'excusa sincèrement le chanteur.

Il se retira doucement des sous-vêtements de Sasuga pour les enlever et les laisser glisser au sol. Il ne comptait pas la déshabiller au complet, il restait un risque que l'ascenseur se remette en marche et qu'on les surprenne... Il préféra plutôt déboutonner ses pantalons et les laissa tomber le long de ses jambes. Il se colla contre Sasuga et la prit par les fesses pour la placer de façon à ce qu'elle soit exactement à l'angle idéal pour qu'il puisse la prendre ainsi, sans risque de la blesser ou de la fatiguer inutilement. Sasuga serra l'une de ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant.

- Tu es pardonné seulement si tu me promets que plus jamais je n'aurai à feindre le déni total à ton sujet, lui murmura la chanteuse.

Gackt sortit son membre en pleine expansion et se plaça confortablement, avant de pénétrer sans précipitation la jeune femme qui le serra encore plus contre elle.

- Je te le promets, et je te promet que je ne nierai plus jamais que tu es la femme de ma vie, lui sourit amoureusement Gackt, en capturant ses lèvres.

Lui faire l'amour aussi romantiquement lui avait plus que manqué. Le sexe n'avait pas cette connotation physique qui prévalait chez la plupart des gens. Pour lui, c'était la meilleure façon de dire je t'aime et de se sentir près d'une personne, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Il donna quelques coups de rein puissants, simplement pour apprécier le visage de la chanteuse, déformée par un plaisir longuement attendu. Il ralentit par la suite, ne voulant surtout pas voir ce moment de retrouvaille se terminer. La douceur des profondeurs veloutées de sa charmante compagne le laissait toujours insatisfait, il voulait s'approprier la totalité de son corps, chaque parcelle de la si délicieuse chair rosée qu'elle lui offrait.

Comme pour prouver ce vœu, il susurra quelques mots doux à l'oreille de Sasuga, qui frissonna du souffle effervescent de Gackt sur son oreille. Les baisers auparavant concentrés sur la bouche, se prolongèrent sur le cou et les épaules de la chanteuse. Il laissa une marque violacée sur le haut de la nuque de son amante, marque qui ne s'effacerait qu'après quelques jours, Sasuga le savait.

- Je viens de te faire mon unique propriété, déclara Gackt, satisfait.

Sasuga ouvrit ses yeux, qui reflétait l'extase innommable, et le regarda intensément, un sourire aimant aux lèvres.

- Je ne veux rien de plus que cela. Cela et que tu me fasses jouir pour que je me rappelle combien tu es le plus talentueux de tous au lit... ou dans un ascenseur, souffla Sasuga.

Gackt s'affaira à la mission qu'on venait de lui donner. L'avantage était qu'il savait ce que Sasuga aimait et raffolait. Il savait ne pas ce tromper en étant énergique, mais elle n'aimait pas ses pénétrations trop profondes. C'est ce qu'il entreprit, et cela fonctionna à merveille. Les yeux de la chanteuse roulèrent dans leur orbite alors que Gackt allait et venait en elle à un rythme soutenu.

- Je ne me rappelais plus combien tu étais belle quand je te faisais l'amour, souffla Gackt, qui sentait son point culminant arrivé à toute vitesse.

Sasuga se contenta de prononcer son nom dans un dernier gémissement de satisfaction éperdue. Des serpents aussi bouillant que de la lave en fusion parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale et elle du déployer une force inhumaine pour se tenir debout. Gackt ne tarda pas à venir également, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa copine. Il y déposa trois derniers baisers, continuant de serrer avec vigueur la taille de Sasuga, voulant à tout prix la garder contre lui.

- Je ne me rappelais plus combien tu étais beau après m'avoir fait l'amour, sourit Sasuga, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du chanteur.

Gackt lui rendit son sourire avant de se reculer et de remonter rapidement ses pantalons. Il regarda sa montre et roula un peu ses épaules pour les détendre.

- On va s'inquiéter de notre absence, ça fait près de 30 minutes que nous sommes ici.

Sasuga se mit à rire. Elle croyait plutôt que ses consoeurs serait rassurée de voir la longueur qu'elle prenait à rejoindre la salle à dîner.

- Ils seront encore inquiet un moment, car je t'amène au restaurant ce soir, que cela te plaise ou non, continua le beau chanteur, en reboutonnant sa chemise légèrement froissée.

- Tu prends encore des décisions seul, commenta Sasuga en enfilant les vêtements qui lui manquaient.

- Je compte bien profiter du fait que tu n'es pas trop frustrée pour te regarder sourire toute la soirée et ensuite te conduire de force dans ma chambre et t'y garder jusqu'à demain.

Sasuga sourit à cette perspective et appuya sur le bouton qui remit l'ascenseur en marche. Les deux amoureux se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour quitter et aller savourer leur réconciliation en tête à tête.


End file.
